The present invention relates to robotic systems, robot apparatuses, and control methods for them as well as information processing units and methods, and is suitably applicable, for example, to the control of embodiment behaviors of pet robots and robotic systems to customize the control data of pet robots.
Of late, four-footed walking pet robots have been recently developed and commercialized by the present patent applicant. Such pet robots have external appearances resembling those of dogs or cats kept as pets in ordinary homes and act autonomously responding to commands from users and surrounding circumstances.
The word xe2x80x9cbehavior(s)xe2x80x9d is defined as one action or a set of series of plural actions, and used as that sense hereinafter in this document. Accordingly, the xe2x80x9cbehaviorxe2x80x9d may be an action only, or may consist of a series of plural actions.
It can be imagined that, if such robots could act responding to TELEVISION programs or TELEVISION commercials or a particular sound (e.g., could dance to the accompaniment of songs) as if acting under the influence of TELEVISION programs, TELEVISION commercials, or if they could embody such behaviors later never embodied up until that time, the fun of entertainment robots would be increased with their entertainingness enhanced at the same time.
Also, it can be thinkable that, if such a thing were realized, with use of the above function, it would be possible to let pet robots watching TELEVISION commercials perform the advertisements of related products, which may increase the effectiveness of such performances.
Furthermore, it could be imagined for example that, if control data such as control programs and control parameters regulating the actions and behaviors of such pet robots could be as freely customized as users are pleased in accordance with their living environment, or the behavior history of pet robots themselves, pet robots that match the circumstances and living environment of the users could be realized, increasing users"" affection towards them, in turn enhancing the entertainingness of pet robots.
The present invention has been made considering the above points and putting forth the proposal on robotic systems, robot apparatuses and control methods for them as well as information processing units and methods for them, which may enhance the entertainingness of pet robots.
To solve the subject matter the present invention tries, in a robotic system, to let robots embody suitable behaviors based on information distributed by information distribution means. As a result, in this robotic system it is now possible to let a robot act responding to the information distributed by the information distribution means, thereby realizing a robotic system that may enhance the entertainingness of a robot.
Also, the present invention tries, in a robotic system, to prohibit a robot from embodying specific behaviors out of the behaviors the robot could do based on the information distributed by the information distribution means, or to withdraw prohibition on the robot embodying corresponding behaviors. As a result, in this robotic system it is now possible to control the robot""s embodiment behaviors based on such information distributed by the information distribution means, thereby realizing a robotic system that may enhance the entertainingness of a robot.
Furthermore, the present invention has provided a robot apparatus with recognition means for recognizing given information to be distributed and control means for managing the behavior embodiment of the robot apparatus. And, the control means lets the robot apparatus embody behaviors corresponding to the information based on the result recognized by the recognition means. As a result, the robot apparatus can act responding to information distributed from the information distribution means, thereby realizing a robotic system that may enhance the entertainingness of a robot.
Furthermore, the present invention has provided a robot apparatus with recognition means for recognizing information to be distributed and control means for controlling the behavior embodiment of the robot apparatus. And, the control means prohibits the robot device from embodying specific behaviors out of the behaviors the robot apparatus could do based on the result recognized by the recognition means, or withdraws prohibition on the robot apparatus embodying the corresponding behaviors. As a result, with the robot apparatus it is possible to control embodiment behaviors based on such information distributed from the information distribution means, thereby realizing a robotic system that may enhance the entertainingness of a robot.
Furthermore, the present invention has provided the control method of the robot apparatus with a first step to distribute given information, and a second step to let the robot apparatus embody suitable behaviors based on the corresponding information. As a result, with the control method of the robot apparatus it is possible to let the robot apparatus act responding to information distributed from the information distribution means, thereby realizing the control method of a robot apparatus that may enhance the entertainingness of the robot device.
Furthermore, the present invention has provided the control method of the robot apparatus with a first step to distribute given information, and a second step to prohibit the robot apparatus from embodying suitable behaviors out of the behaviors the robot apparatus could do, or to withdraw prohibition on the robot apparatus embodying suitable behaviors based on the corresponding information. As a result, with the control method of the robot apparatus it is possible to let the robot apparatus control embodiment behaviors based on the information distributed from the information distribution means, thereby realizing the control method of a robot apparatus that may enhance the entertainingness of the robot device.
Furthermore, the present invention has provided the information processing unit with modifying means for modifying control data for a robot to generate behaviors as desired by the robot or its user, and transmit means for transmitting the control data modified by the modifying means to the robot. As a result, the information processing unit can modify the behaviors of the robot freely, thereby realizing an information processing device that may enhance the entertainingness of the robot.
Furthermore, the present invention has provided the information processing method with a first step to modify control data for the robot to generate behaviors as desired by the robot or its user, and a second step to transmit the control data modified by the modifying means to the robot. As a result, the information processing method can modify the behaviors of the robot freely, thereby realizing an information processing method that may enhance the entertainingness of the robot.